Une histoire de chats à dormir debout
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: 'Gil déteste les chats. Ça c'est bien clair. Alors quel comble que ce qui lui arrive là.' OS, délire total, si vous aimez le sérieux, allez frapper à une autre porte, conseil de baka xD Rien d'autre à dire...


Salut ! J'suis de retour avec un petit OS écrit à la va vite… L'idée m'est venue pendant une discussion à propos des chats, à table, pendant que je dinais avec mes frères. Mon petit frère a dit un truc du genre « Se transformer en chat quand on aime pas les chats » et j'ai eu cette idée xD

C'est pas long, c'est assez débile, mais j'me suis bien amusée à l'imaginer ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

Genre : Humour, et y'a pas Délire ? :O

Rating : K

Disclaimer : ce qui est de Pandora Hearts ne m'appartient pas… encore 8D

Résumé : 'Gil déteste les chats. Ça c'est bien clair. Alors quel comble que ce qui lui arrive là.'

WARNING : gros délire en vue, si vous aimez pas le n'importe quoi, vous avez encore le temps de partir xD

Bon, c'parti ! :D

_**~Une histoire de chats à dormir debout~ **_

Gilbert Nightray avait eu une dure journée, et ne cherchait qu'à se reposer. Une mission avec son cher mais pénible maître et le lapin qui l'accompagne, c'est tout de même assez rude. Il rentra dans son appartement, prit une bonne douche, mangea vite fait et se fuma une cigarette, avant d'aller se coucher. Il entra dans sa chambre et se mit sous la couette sans plus attendre.

Mais il ne dormit pas longtemps. Vous devez savoir ce que sont les insomnies…

Il se réveilla donc, un air fatigué sur le visage, et se leva pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau. Il sortit de sa chambre, fit ce qu'il avait en tête, et retourna se coucher. Enfin, il aurait voulu. Il aurait bien aimé retourner dans les bras de Morphée le plus vite possible, et pourtant, il avait fait l'erreur de tourner la tête vers le miroir du couloir, menant vers la salle où se trouvait son précieux lit. Sa réaction ne fut pas spontanée. Il lui fallut d'abord un peu de temps pour remarquer ce qui ornait sa tête et son coccyx. Puis, après s'être bien examiné, il hurla.

Il se frotta ensuite les yeux, persuadé d'avoir mal vu. Et il hurla à nouveau.

Sur sa tête se dressaient deux mignonnes oreilles. Et une queue sortait de son pantalon, provenant du bas de son dos. Et tout ça, de chat. De CHAT.

Ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde, avec les ringards qui lui avaient pris son chapeau et la stupidité du lapin. Parce que le lapin en lui-même il le supportait mais… Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet.

Gilbert s'évanouit.

Quand on est un minable, on le reste.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il était dans son lit.

« Un… cauchemar ? » pensa-t-il.

-Ah, Gil ! Tu es réveillé ? Tant mieux, je commençais à m'inquiéter ! fit une voix pour le moins familière.

Le corbeau tourna un peu la tête et aperçut Oz, assit sur le rebord du matelas. Avant que Gil n'ait le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, le visage de son jeune maître se déforma, et ses cheveux s'allongèrent et s'assombrirent. Ses yeux devinrent plus fins, plus féminins. Devant lui se tenait à présent Alice, un air moqueur figé sur le visage.

-Alors, tête d'algue, tu fais une crise ?

Les derniers mots avaient étés prononcés avec une voix plus grave. Les cheveux étaient redevenus blonds, et ils étaient un peu plus courts, bien qu'arrivant tout de même plus bas que les épaules. La personne à présent en face de lui étaient n'était autre que son frère, qui le fixait avec son œil rouge et un éternel sourire.

-Tu devrais plus prendre soin de toi…

La voix changea de nouveau, et maintenant, c'était au tour de Sharon de prendre la place. Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux et lui dit d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne :

-Ces oreilles te vont très bien, mon petit Gilbert !

Gil reconnut vite ce ton odieux, cette voix détestable. Xerxes Break était à présent assis sur son lit, à ses côtés, avec sa poupée Emily sur l'épaule. Il montra l'air le plus sadique qu'il avait en répertoire et le valet frissonna. Il se demanda s'il délirait, ou s'il était malade, alors que l'homme aux cheveux blancs disparaissait peu à peu. Il colla sa main contre son front, qu'il s'attendait à sentir brûlant, mais non. Au contraire. Il était…glacé.

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et courut vers le couloir, pour revoir le miroir. Miroir qui avait disparu. Il chercha donc à tâtons sur son crâne pour trouver les oreilles.

-J'y crois pas !

Elles ne manquaient apparemment pas à l'appel. Il chercha la queue vers le bas de son dos. Elle y était aussi. Il partit vers la salle de bains, ouvrit l'eau du robinet, mouilla ses mains et les passa sur son visage. A tous les coups c'était un rêve. Il se pinça la joue, tira, tira, tira… Sa joue était élastique…

-MERDE ! C'est quoi ça maintenant ?

Sa joue revint en place. Il se la frotta, pour être sûr qu'elle était intacte et sentit quelque chose de…poilu ?

-Et maintenant qu'est-ce que ça sera…

Des poils de chats. Et des moustaches. Il regarda ses mains. Elles se couvraient d'une fourrure sombre.

Gil se tapa la tête contre le mur, tentant en vain de se réveiller. Tout devint flou autour de lui. Le monde tournait… Il y avait des carreaux blancs et noirs partout. Des lapins, des chapeliers en veux-tu en voilà, des tasses, des chaises, des gâteaux et surtout…

DES CHATS !

Des chats, encore et toujours, partout ! S'était-il frappé trop fort ?

« Tiens, un chat bleu… Et un rose… Comme c'est joli… » était la pensée de Gilbert en ce moment.

Puis, un trou. Un trou dans lequel il tomba, évidemment. Un trou n'est jamais là pour qu'on l'évite.

Le noir total autour de lui. Il atterrit sur le sol, froid et dur. Des centaines de chats l'acclamaient. Il fut traité en roi, transporté sur un fauteuil plus que confortable, nourri avec tout ce qu'il aimait, il fut adoré, et des jolies chattes dansèrent et chantèrent même pour lui. Il se sentait bien pour une fois. Et il oublia qu'il était un chat, entouré de ces mêmes animaux, qu'il était censé détester.

« ET IL VECU HEUREUX JUSQU'A LA FIN DES TEMPS. » … Non, faut pas rêver quand même.

Il ne passa que quelques minutes dans ce paradis. Juste quand on allait l'installer dans sa chambre, et qu'on allait lui apporter de quoi grignoter, un chat l'agressa. Ce chat était blanc, et il avait quelque chose qui lui cachait l'œil gauche. Son œil visible –le droit- était rouge… Il lui rappelait quelqu'un…

-XERXES BREAK, LAISSEZ NOTRE ROI TRANQUILLE !

Ce nom le ramena à la réalité. Il était entouré de chats, et il en était un lui-même… Comment cela se faisait-il ? C'était normalement impossible… Il est humain ! Une pensée étrange fit surface dans son esprit. Et si les chats l'avaient en fait kidnappé et comptaient lui manger les entrailles à la sauce béchamel ? Quelle horreur !

« Il faut que je sorte d'ici ! Et vite ! »

Et là, il fit quelque chose qu'il ne croyait jamais pouvoir faire dans sa vie. Vu son statut de valet, c'était invraisemblable, mais pourtant… Il repoussa les gardes d'un geste de main, et dit d'une voix claire :

-Laissez-moi, gardes de pacotille ! Je suis votre roi, et je vais me déplacer seul. Je n'ai plus faim, je ne veux pas de vos mets que vous comptiez m'amener pour m'engraisser !

« Et pour que j'aie meilleur goût ! » finit-il mentalement.

Les gardes s'en allèrent donc, peinés. Et Gil s'enfuit en courant.

Il passait par des couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous, devant des portes identiques, devant des serviteurs aux mêmes moustaches… Il ne savait pas par où était la sortie. Il avait enlevé la ridicule cape qui l'encombrait, et il cherchait en vain. Puis un bras l'entraîna dans un couloir sombre du palais. Il aperçut une fourrure blanche et une pupille rouge avant d'être plongé dans l'obscurité.

-Que me voulez-vous !

-Chut, Gil, on est en sécurité ici. La sortie est à droite puis à droite puis encore à droite, puis tu tournes à droite et cela dix fois en tout.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez !

-Tu cherches la sortie de ce château je le sais. Alors fais ce que je te dis. Je ne mens pas. Foi de Break !

Il s'exécuta alors, ne prenant pas au sérieux le chat blanc, et essoufflé, il finit le dixième tour. Les chats autour de lui le prenaient pour un fou, mais ils finirent par le quitter des yeux. Gil vit alors une porte de lumière s'ouvrir devant lui. Il plongea au-dedans et se retrouva…

Dans l'enfer des chats.

Un chat énorme se tenait devant lui, habillé avec un manteau rouge au bas blanc, avec des cornes et un air sadique. Le chat avait un drôle de nœud près de ce qui semblait être son cou. Et il lui rappelait vraiment un certain lapin…

-TETE D'ALGUE, BIENVENUE EN ENFER !

-Hiiii ! gémit le pauvre ex corbeau. Pourquoi tout cela m'arrive à moi…

-Tais-toi, arrête de te plaindre ! Je ne veux pas de toi dans mon enfer ! J'ai déjà un serviteur, de toute façon ! HEY, OZ ! TU AMENES LA VIANDE OUI OU NON ?

-J'arrive, dame Alice…

-JE T'AI DEJA DIT DE M'APPELER B-CAT !

-D'accord, dame B-Cat…

Le malheureux minable se demanda quand est-ce qu'il pourra se réveiller de ce rêve affreux. Il se tira les joues une nouvelles fois, et elles s'étendirent encore… pour revenir ensuite à leur place initiale.

-Toi, la poule mouillée, sors d'ici !

Sur ces mots, « B-Cat » donna un coup de pied à Gilbert. Ce dernier…

…se retrouva dans son lit, couvert de sueur.

-Haaa… haaa… c'était quoi ce rêve ?

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il devait être encore dans les environs de six heures du matin. Le ciel s'éclaircissait peu à peu , et Gil s'épongea le front avec sa manche.

-Gil ! Alors bien dormi ?

La voix d'Oz.

-Oz, que fais-tu… là.

Lorsque le jeune brun se retourna, il vit effectivement son jeune maître… Avec des oreilles de chat.

-…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Et Oz eut un sourire en voyant son valet évanoui, et retira les fausses oreilles. Puis il partit en sifflotant.

_**~Fin~**_

Ah mais j'vous avais prévenus hein xD C'est du grand N'IMPORTE QUOI 8D

M'enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! Bien que j'en doute, vu la débilité de ce truc ^^'

Laissez une review, hein, même si vous avez pas aimé ! J'aimerais avoir vos avis ! :)


End file.
